


Вишневые круассаны

by Soya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya





	Вишневые круассаны

Сюйкунь проходит в коридор и закрывает за собой входную дверь. Скидывает сумку на пол и раскидывает по сторонам такие надоевшие за день кроссовки. Кухня встречает тусклым светом, который Сюйкунь забыл выключить утром. А холодильник - пустотой и мигающей лампочкой.   
  
В квартире немного прохладно. Сюйкунь заходит в гостиную, где по комнате гуляет сквозняк. Балконная дверь на распашку, и для начала марта это не самое лучшее время.   
  
С тяжелым вздохом Сюйкунь стаскивает худи, покрываясь мурашками, и накидывает вязаный жакет. Подходит к балкону, желая закрыть дверь и включить отопление, но застывает на месте и щурит глаза. Всматривается перед собой, пытаясь разобрать, что происходит в окне напротив, но удается плохо. Сюйкунь натягивает пушистые тапки, которые подарил Джастин на прошлый новый год, и выходит на балкон.   
  
Прохладный ветер ударяет потоком в лицо, и Сюйкунь плотнее укутывается в жакет. Опирается на перила и наклоняет голову чуть набок, наблюдая за тем, как молодой парень делает очередное сальто в просторном танцевальном зале.   
  
Сюйкунь старается вспомнить, был ли раньше напротив танцевальный зал, тем более на последнем этаже, но в голову ничего не приходит. Он следит за тем, как движения складываются в цельную постановку, и не может оторвать глаз. В голове почему-то играет выдуманная мелодия, и Сюйкунь думает, что, пожалуй, стоит ее записать. Только позже. Потому что сейчас все внимание приковано к танцору из окна напротив, и оторваться от чужого танца Сюйкунь пока что не в силах.   
  
Приглушенная трель телефонного звонка вытаскивает Сюйкуня из собственного мира, и он быстро возвращается в квартиру. Задевает горшок с цветком и чертыхается про себя. Он с трудом выпутывает аппарат связи из кармана скомканной кофты и принимает входящий вызов.   
  
\- Почему ты так рано уехал? – интересуются на том конце провода, и Сюйкунь поудобнее усаживается на диване. – О тебе спрашивал директор. Хотел поговорить о следующем альбоме.   
  
\- Были срочные дела, - безучастно отвечает Сюйкунь, а в голове все еще образ танцора из соседнего дома. – Пока что я не готов говорить о чем-то новом. Скажи директору, что приеду, когда нам будет о чем поговорить. И да, перестань названивать в ночное время. Это ты мог сообщить и завтра. – Сюйкунь пропускает мимо ушей возмущения менеджера и сбрасывает звонок. Крутит телефон в пальцах несколько минут и набирает знакомый номер.   
  
\- Что-то случилось? – с места в карьер интересуется Цзы И, и Сюйкунь закатывает глаза.   
  
\- Почему что-то должно случиться? – спрашивает Сюйкунь.   
  
\- Потому что обычно ты не звонишь мне посреди ночи просто так, чтобы узнать, как мои дела, - отвечает Цзы И. – Так что у тебя случилось?   
  
\- Сейчас всего лишь половина двенадцатого, - комментирует Сюйкунь. – Я просто решил узнать, как поживает мой друг.   
  
\- Все в порядке. Но мне не нравится твой голос.   
  
Сюйкунь усмехается и поднимается с дивана. Проходит в кухню, включает чайник и усаживается на высокий стул.   
  
\- Агентство хочет новый альбом, - говорит Сюйкунь. – Только у меня совсем нет желания сейчас что-то издавать. Чувствую, будто мне не хватает чего-то нового и свежего. Ну или я просто устал, - со вздохом признается Сюйкунь.   
  
\- Ну или ты просто нуждаешься в ком-то, - добавляет Цзы И.   
  
\- В ком-то? Думаешь, мне стоит завести собаку? – скептически интересуется Сюйкунь, хотя прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит Цзы И.   
  
\- Ну если твои предпочтения настолько поменялись, мой дорогой друг, то я приму тебя любым.   
  
Сюйкунь цокает и отключает телефон. Усмехается и отбрасывает его на кухонный стол. Слышит, как вибрирует телефон от смс, но прочитать он успеет ее и потом. Цзы И поймет. Всегда понимал.   
  
Чайник оповещает о закипевшей воде, и Сюйкунь заливает пакетик чая, от которого исходит приятный запах мелиссы и ромашки.   
  
Длинными пальцами обхватывает горячую чашку и вдыхает успокаивающий аромат. Снова вспоминает о парне из окна напротив, но к его большому сожалению, свет в танцевальном зале уже не горит.   
  
Сюйкунь надеется, что завтра он снова увидит его, а в голове всплывают слова друга. И Сюйкунь на самом деле задумывается о домашнем питомце. Они всяко лучше людей.   
  


***

  
  
Утро встречает Сюйкуня раздражающими лучами солнца, которые так и норовят забраться ему под веки. Сюйкунь жмурится и переворачивается на живот. Где-то возле кровати непрестанно продолжает звенеть будильник и даже подушка с одеялом, которыми Сюйкунь накрылся с головой, не помогают.   
  
Он сползает с кровати и сладко потягивается. Пытается привести себя в более или менее надлежащий вид и направляется в ванную комнату. Контрастный душ и чашка кофе. Все, что нужно, чтобы проснуться и почувствовать себя человеком. Сюйкунь забирает чашку со стола и выходит на балкон, заматываясь в теплый плед.   
  
Подходит ближе к перилам, оставляет на них чашку с горячим кофе и прикрывает глаза. Делает вдох, чувствуя, как расслабляется тело, и блаженно улыбается. До того момента, как начинает чувствовать на себе чей-то взгляд.   
  
Сюйкунь медленно открывает глаза и сталкивается с приветливой улыбкой напротив. Рефлекторно кивает в ответ и сжимает пальцами перила, впиваясь в них ногтями. На той стороне ему улыбается вчерашний парень из танцевального зала, и Сюйкунь чувствует себя немного странно, но счастливо.   
  
Парень из дома напротив выглядит очень изящным и утонченным. Сюйкунь не очень любит таких, но что-то в этом незнакомце привлекает Сюйкуня, и бороться с этим «чем-то» он не желает.   
  
Сюйкунь едва заметно улыбается и думает, что должен сделать дальше. Балкон, на котором находится незнакомец, не так далеко, но кричать на всю улицу Сюйкунь не желает. Лишнее внимание в его положении сейчас абсолютно ни к чему.   
  
Пока Сюйкунь раздумывает, все решают за него. На балконный пол опускается белый бумажный самолетик, и Сюйкунь удивленно приподнимает брови, замечая, как с другой стороны подмигивают и скрываются в квартире.   
  
Сюйкунь поднимает бумажный транспорт и разворачивает. Читает аккуратно выведенные знаки и едва сдерживает смешок. В груди теплым сладким сиропом растекается странное и давно забытое чувство, а горький кофе уже не кажется таким противным, как пару минут назад.   
  


***

  
  
Сюйкунь заканчивает все свои дела раньше, чем предполагал. Впервые за долгое время возвращается домой засветло и впервые за последние месяцы хочет сесть за пианино.   
  
Замечает оставленное на клавишах утреннее послание и облизывает губы, стараясь не улыбаться.   
  
«Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, как я вчера танцевал. Меня зовут Чжентин, если тебе вдруг интересно», выведено простым карандашом с незамысловатым смайликом в конце. Сюйкуню отчего-то становится дико смешно и где-то даже неловко. Он откладывает листок в сторону и подушечками пальцев скользит по черно-белым клавишам, начиная играть.   
  
Сюйкунь играет мелодию, что возникла вчера в голове, когда он наблюдал за Чжентином, и это первая за долгое время композиция, которую он создает. Он ощущает давно забытое чувство свободы, и как вдохновение протягивает ему свою руку с тихим «ну наконец ты нашел, что искал».   
  
За инструментом Сюйкунь проводит долгие четыре часа. За окном давно наступила ночь, и небо усеяли мигающие лампочки звезд. Усталость совсем не чувствуется, даже наоборот. Сюйкуню хорошо, и это давно забытое чувство не может не радовать.   
  
Поднимаясь с насиженного места, Сюйкунь разминает мышцы ног и шеи. Топчется на месте и бросает взгляд на балкон. Раздумывать долго не приходится. Сюйкунь открывает дверь и замечает на полу очередной бумажный самолетик.   
  
Свет в танцевальном зале не горит. Сюйкунь хмурит брови и, подняв послание, возвращается в квартиру. Включает настольную лампу и разворачивает записку.   
  
Перечитать приходится несколько раз, потому что в записке Чжентин рассказывает об очень вкусных круассанах с вишней, которые продают в пекарне за углом дома. И быть возле пекарни нужно ровно в восемь. Иначе разберут.   
  
Сюйкунь пытается понять, что происходит в голове у этого парня, потому что ведет он себя так, будто знакомы они целую вечность. Но самое странное в этом всем то, что именно так Сюйкунь себя и чувствует.   
  


***

  
  
Ранние подъемы и Сюйкунь – вещи несовместимые. Он с большим трудом стаскивает себя с теплой постели и буквально ползком добирается до душа. Пытается не уснуть под прохладными струями воды и вливает в себя целую чашку кофе.   
  
На улице приятная прохлада окутывает подобно уютному одеялу и Сюйкунь смотрит на часы. Еще пять минут до открытия пекарни. Сюйкунь кусает губы, и разминает пальцы. Постукивает носком кроссовка по асфальту и думает о том, что это самая странная из всех затей, прийти утром на встречу с парнем которого видел от силы пару раз, и те в окне.   
  
Из мыслей Сюйкуня вырывает приятное «доброе утро», за спиной, и Сюйкунь чувствует как потеют ладони. Ей-богу, как школьник, проносится в голове. Он разворачивается на пятках и встречается с улыбчивым взглядом.   
  
Кажется, именно в этот момент, вся жизнь катится к чертям.   
  
  
  
Они заказывают горячие круассаны, о которых писал Чжентин, и жасминовый чай. Чжентин говорит, что этот чай очень тонизирует и дает энергию на весь день.   
  
Чжентин утягивает их за самый дальний столик у окна, хотя в небольшом помещении кроме них не остается никто из покупателей, и с горящими глазами ребенка откусывает кусочек лакомства. Блаженно прикрывает глаза и даже постанывает от удовольствия.   
  
Сюйкунь наблюдающий за всем этим, чуть не давится чаем, но вовремя делает вдох и остается незамеченным. Хотя Чжентин настолько занят поеданием горячей выпечки, что, кажется, совсем забыл, что не один.   
  
\- Тебе не вкусно? – удивленно спрашивает он, замечая, что Сюйкунь даже не попробовал. Он выглядит немного огорченным и закусывает губу.   
  
Все это вкупе с сахарной пудрой на губах Чжентина выглядит одним сплошным «слишком», и Сюйкунь не находит ничего лучшего, чем потянуться пальцами к его губам, стереть с них сладкий порошок и машинально слизать его с подушечек.   
  
Щеки Чжентина моментально покрываются румянцем, и Сюйкуню это кажется чертовски трогательным. Он замечает, как Чжентин прикусывает губу, и как на ней выступает капелька крови.   
  
Сюйкунь подскакивает с места, сам не понимая, что делает. Пересаживается на диван рядом с Чжентином и хватает со стола салфетку. Аккуратно обхватывает пальцами подбородок, заставляя Чжентина приподнять голову, и застывает на месте с поднесенной к губам салфеткой.   
  
Глаза Чжентина странно блестят, а приоткрытые губы кажутся слишком манящими. Сюйкунь облизывает свои, пересохшие, и мысленно считает до трех.   
  
Чжентин слишком близко, и Сюйкунь может поклясться, что слышит, как стучит его сердце. Или это собственное пытается вырваться из грудной клетки - тут уже Сюйкунь не уверен. От Чжентина пахнет чем-то сладким, наверно, вишней, и у Сюйкуня, кажется, начинает кружиться голова.   
  
\- Ты создаешь прекрасную музыку, - буквально шепчет одними губами Чжентин. И пальцами касается руки Сюйкуня, который все еще держит его за подбородок. – У тебя плохая привычка не закрывать балкон, - добавляет он. – Но она мне нравится. Так же, как и ты.   
  
Сюйкуню нужно каких-то пару секунд чтобы на повторе воспроизвести слова Чжентина и понять их смысл. Всего одно движение, чтобы переплести чужие пальцы со своими. И еще где-то целая вечность, чтобы распробовать вишневый вкус на мягких губах.


End file.
